


Empty Classroom?

by AlexTheDuckPotato



Series: The PruCan Valentine's Day Stories... Or Something Like That [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Human Nations | Countries (Hetalia), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prequel, Prequel to "Just a Little (Hershey!) Kiss, Strangers to Friends, they're just trying to get to know each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheDuckPotato/pseuds/AlexTheDuckPotato
Summary: Gilbert just wanted a quiet place to study, but then he found a mysterious guy named Matthew.(Prequel to "Just A Little (Hershey!) Kiss" to celebrate the 1 year anniversary of the story!)





	Empty Classroom?

**Author's Note:**

> well... my writing style sure has changed in the span of a year.
> 
> i didn't have the motivation to write this so it may seem a bit... weird ig???
> 
> idk, happy valentine's day, though!  
> (also please give me a better title for this-)

Gilbert sighed as he walked out of the building, textbook in his right hand. Sure, he claimed he hated studying, especially for World Studies, but he really did enjoy it. He always took the best spot, even managing to leave his previous class five minutes early just to claim it.

 

But today, some asshole got his whole class into trouble, causing them to not be dismissed until two minutes after the bell. He didn’t even bother trying to run to the spot, knowing that some jocks probably took it to talk with their popular girlfriends. 

 

Yes, he was a jock, but not a cliche movie one. Well, that was how he perceived himself.

Almost the whole school was outside, ruining any chances of Gilbert having some peace and quiet. He did have the option to hang out with his other two friends, but they were probably busy trying to sneak out of school to buy something from that nearby store that he could never remember the name of. Oh well. He shrugged, turning around to go back into the building.

 

His footsteps echoed through the halls, the eerie quietness slightly irritating him. He wasn’t used to it. Most of the classes were empty, except with the few that had groups of the so-called “social outcasts” in them. He didn’t even bother to ask if he could stay in those rooms, just walked by them without a second glance.

 

After wandering the half of the first floor, he was about to head upstairs to see if those classrooms were empty as well when a slightly open door caught his eye. It was the once class he still hasn’t checked yet, but for a good reason. It was the chemistry lab, and he did not have good memories in that room.

 

“I mean, why not check it?” He muttered to himself, adjusting his posture to look as overconfident as he could as he stepped into the classroom. Huh. No one was there.

 

Until he looked at the back of the class.

 

A blond guy with one strange curl coming off of his hair sat in the back corner of the class, eyes glued to the novel he was reading. Gilbert walked over, trying to catch the mystery guy’s attention. He looked a lot like Alfred, but it wasn’t him…

 

“Can I help you?” The guy asked, profoundly staring at Gilbert, who was in his own thoughts. He shook his head, chucking slightly to try and ease off the awkward atmosphere. He forgot where he was going with this. Damn it.

 

“I… uhh… I was just looking for a place to study, and this seemed like a good spot,” He said, placing the book down on the maroon-stained table. The guy motioned for him to sit down, the atmosphere between the two becoming even more awkward than before.

 

“You’re Gilbert, right?” The guy asked, violet eyes intently staring at him.

 

“Yes, I am. And you are-“

 

“Matthew. Matthew Williams.”

 

“Ohh… I think Alfred mentioned you before.”

 

“Really? O-Oh… that’s nice to hear. I don’t think anyone’s told me that they heard someone talk about me. I’m usually in the shadows and stuff.”

 

“Really? You seem like a cool dude to be completely honest. I don’t think I’ve really seen you around…”

 

“A lot of people don’t recognise or remember me, but it’s fine. Happens all the time.” He rested his head on his ands, arms propping them up. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both doing their own thing, until Matthew broke the silence.

 

“Wait, weren’t you the guy who burnt a hole through the table in this classroom?” Matthew asked, closing his book and placing it on the table.

 

Gilbert looked up from what he was reading, “Yeah, I was. It was definitely awesome, but I got suspended for a few days from it. You should’ve seen it. It all just straight up melted through the table like it was nothing. Of course, my friends went and told a bunch of people about it…” Matthew just sat there and listened to him. It was nice having company during this free time after weeks of being alone in this class. He didn’t hate the outdoors; just when groups of people were outside causing a commotion when it was supposed to be quiet and tranquil. He didn’t have many friends, so having someone talk to him was nice.

 

“Hello? Earth to Matthew?” Matthew blinked a few times, adjusting back onto Gilbert’s face. He must’ve zoned out.

 

“I-I’m sorry. I was thinking about something,” He chucked awkwardly, rubbing his hands together under the table. 

 

“ ‘s fine. Don’t worry about it,” Gilbert stated, flashing one of his famous smirks towards the other. The blond stared back, putting on a small, soft smile instead. The room suddenly seemed calmer to the two… like they just clicked together. Contracting personalities, but still more similar than they think. They didn’t know it yet, but their friendship would grow into something amazing. They would joke together, hang out together, and more. They knew that there was an instant connection, but couldn’t see it clearly just yet.

 

“Oh, I think we should go back to our own classes,” Matthew muttered, glancing at the clock. They’ve been taking for ages now, and the bell to come back inside would ring in less than two minutes.

 

“Well, it was nice talking to you, Matthew,” Gilbert exclaimed, holding out a hand. Matthew took it, hesitating a bit on it. He opened his mouth to say something, decided not to.

 

Gilbert got up, making sure to actually take his book with him. He looked back at Matthew, who was watching him leave the room. He inhaled sharply, trying to form the right sentence in his head before he accidentally said something idiotic.

 

“Do you… want do do this again… sometime?” He stuttered, a faint blush appearing in his cheeks. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to spend more time with Matthew. The later nodded, smiling as he picked up his book again. Gilbert idly stood there, surprised that he actually agreed to meet up again.

 

“Tomorrow?” He asked, peeking his head back into the room. Matthew chuckled, adjusting his position on the chair slightly.

 

“Yes, we can meet here tomorrow.”

 

“Ah. Okay, good. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Yep…”

 

“Bye Mattie!” He ran down the hall, the bell ringing as he tried to dodge the crowd of people entering the building all at once. Of course he managed to stumble into Antonio and Francis, which had an unusually worried expression on their faces.

 

“Where the hell were you?” Antonio asked, grabbing Gilbert by the shoulders and shaking him slightly.

 

“I was doing stuff..?” Gilbert stated… kind of. Sounded more like he wasn’t sure what to answer with. Luckily, the other two didn’t catch on, so they shrugged it off.

 

“Anyways, _mon amie,_ did you remember the snacks for today?” Francis asked, whisking Gilbert and Antonio back to the class they were supposed to be going to. Gilbert confidently claimed he did (even though he forgot to bring the chips), but quickly glanced back. He smiled.

 

Tomorrow was going to be a nice day.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
